The Walking Dead ZOMBIE MARINES
by Sectooper
Summary: A secret part of the Government receive a distress signal with one word. ZOMBIE! they are not sure what it means but they are certain it is not good so they select certain Marines from different units for their skills but before they can brief them the outbreak happens only one team of 15 marines escape the base and so it begins


**THE WALKING DEAD ZOMBIE MARINES PROLOGUE**

The Officer's boots clipped loudly as he made his way to the safe zone underground he was the only one who was calm out of all the other people who ran past him it had been 5 minutes since a Nationwide disaster alert was issued, 5 minutes since these things had started appearing and started eating people.

Infront of the Officer and other people stood 10 Delta Forces Soldiers all dressed in black checking and ushering the people into the Safe Zone when they got to the Officer one of the Soldiers held his hand out to stop him "Sorry Sir! but we have to check you over to make sure you are not bit" the Soldier said sternly. The Officer nodded understandably and allowed the Soldier to check him over he had heard through reports that if these things bit you, you would turn into them how long or how quickly nobody knew for sure. After a few minutes the Soldier nodded his approval "you're clear sir go on through" the Officer nodded and walked through but instead of going to the bunker doors he stopped and turned to survey the scene the Soldier looked worryingly at him. "Sir?", "it's okay I'm armed" the Officer said showing the Soldier his Glock, the Soldier nodded and went back to checking through the people. A few hours passed and no one came with any bites thankfully as the last few personnel were being checked through an alarm began to sound.

"5 minutes till lockdown" an automated voice blared the Soldiers began to usher the last people in to the safe zone "ALRIGHT PEOPLE LETS MOVE IT-GET INSIDE GO GO GO!" one of the Soldiers shouted the last of the personnel started running to the doors the Officer still surprisingly kept his calm as he walked to the doors he was the last along with the Soldiers to go through, as they began to close he turned and looked back, the light of what was once normality was disappearing behind the doors as it closed, and then it locked itself down with the survivors inside.

The Officer sighed, turned and started walking towards the Communication & Control room where a female Lieutenant was frustratingly speaking into a radio "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ALL OF THE MILLITRY ARE DOWN THATS IMPOSSIBLE! she yelled, the voice on the other side said something the Officer couldn't hear but could work out that it was more bad news because the Lieutenant's face paled "no! this can't be, they can't all be dead check again", when the voice didn't reply she yelled "DO IT!" then slammed the radio down, she turned and then saw the Officer "General Henderson I didn't expect you here sir" the Lieutenant said surprised snapping a salute. Henderson raised his hand motioning everyone in the area to remain seated "At ease Lieutenant Sandrine give me the details of the situation as of now" "well um _sir_ with permission to speak freely" Sandrine replied clearing her throat "granted!" Henderson replied abruptly Sandrine nodded cleared her throat again, stood up straight and stared at everyone in the room " _well_ basically (she paused for a moment) WE AND THE ENTIRE WORLD! ARE FUCKED!" she replied firmly "when this whole thing started we suspected that it was an attack we had the main suspects Russia, Al-Qaeda or North Korea. But we just found out that there countries are being attacked by this as well, so it's not just here it's fucking global. Everyone in the room stared in complete horror and silence "and that's not the worst news that we have for us right now" she looked at General Henderson and took a deep breath, "sir! The 20 military units you ordered to investigate the mysterious message we received 5 days ago?, well there all dead sir.

Henderson was just about to bang his fist on a table in frustration when he stopped "wait a minute Lieutenant I ordered 21 military units you said 20 units are dead which means", "that one unit is still alive finished Sandrine her face brightening in hope she rushed to the radio she was on before "get me Sargent Kyle back! right now!" she yelled, a radio operator quickly got him back and Sandrine quickly spoke for a few moments intill she put the radio down a smile on her face, "sir you were right there was another unit and it's the last one, Delta 21 they managed to escape the Atmose Satellite should track them now". A screen activated, on it, it showed what appeared to be an APC going at breakneck speed across an open field knocking down fences and dead out of its path, "establishing contact" Sandrine notified everyone "Delta 21 this is Lieutenant Sandrine of the US Military (well what's left of it) what's your status, over" "were in deep shit here a voice yelled over the radio "copy that" Sandrine replied "what's your position, over" "does anyone here? have a clue what the fuck is happening here?" the voice yelled "not a clue Sandman" another voice replied Sandrine looked confused at the radio in her hand. "Delta 21! this is Lieutenant Sandrine! what is your position!, over!" "hey Frost you've got a radio try and see if you can gain contact with anyone" the voice identified as Sandman yelled "DELTA 21! DO! YOU COPY!, OVER!" yelled Sandrine starting to become frustrated "this is Frost does anyone copy, over". Frost said into the radio "WE HEAR YOU! PLEASE! RESPOND, OVER yelled Sandrine angrily, "does anyone copy? I say again does anyone? copy, over" Frost said again then he gave up "sorry guys I'm not getting anyone" "Dam it!" the second voice yelled "it's okay Nickeil Sandman replied we'll try and raise them again next time". At the control room the radio dropped from Sandrine's hand she looked ashen faced at Henderson "General, it's a one way communication sir we can hear them. But, they can't hear us!.

Things were silent in the Control room several Radio operators tried to raise Delta 21 but to no avail, as for Delta 21 they holded themselves up at a fuel station for the night it went relatively undisturbed for most of the night except for a few of the dead trying to get them, but they were quickly dealt with by Nickeil and his sister Mariaes on the roof of the shop, they were both snipers and they found out that they could quickly kill these dead by shooting them in the head, they passed this on to their team mates. In the morning they should have been on the move but for some reason there APC wouldn't start everyone in the Communication & Control room watched as the Atmose Satellite relayed what was going on.

"Are we moving yet or not!" a young Marine named Montes yelled over to another soldier an engineer named Steve Jhonson "I'm doing my best here" Jhonson yelled "but for some fucking reason this engine won't start" then his eyes widened in horror. "SHIT! no fucking wonder this APC was easy for us to get when the Base was overrun by those _things_ , it was in for fucking repairs this engine is wonky, still I'm going to do my best to get it working again". Hey guys! we got a truck coming our way 3 o'clock!" yelled Frost, "Frost you and Montes check and see what they want, it looks like there slowing down Jhonson keep working on that APC" Sandman replied . "Um excuse me? Sandman "a young female Marine asked "Corporal Jane Harrison if you don't mind me asking but who put you in charge here?" Sandman looked at Harrison and shrugged "nobody" he replied "in all honesty I don't think rank really matters now" "your right" Harrison agreed "sorry I was just curious" Sandman raised his hand indicating no offence was taken.

The truck stopped by Montes and Frost and a man with a beard and wearing a cap poked his head out the window of the truck "I hope you're not hogging all that fuel for yourselves" he asked the two soldiers "no our APC has enough for wherever we are going not that we have a clue where so if you need any of it feel free to use it, if you don't mind me asking where exactly are you going" Montes asked the man "were heading to Savannah see if we can get a boat and get the hell out of this hellhole, names Kenny by the way this is my wife Katjaa, this is my son Duck and that's Lee and Clementine we met them at a farm we were staying at when all this went down there not father and daughter Lee found her. Her real parents are at Savannah" the man named Kenny replied. Frost and Montes looked at each other it did seem like a good idea, only if other people didn't have the same idea themselves. Montes got the attention of Sandman " yo Sandman I've got an idea why don't we go with these people to Savannah see if there is a military garrison still operational there, I know for sure that my old unit under the command of Sgt Henry Blackburn are stationed there see if we can hook up with them I mean come on not all the military can be taken down in one day right?. Sandman thought about this for a moment then he said "that's not a bad idea Montes but that's only if we can get the APC running and it doesn't look like it's happing any ti-" as soon as he said that a rumble erupted behind him, all the soldiers whirled around in alarm only to find out that it had come from the APC Jhonson punched the air in victory "YES!, YES! YOU FUCKING BEAUTY " he slapped the side of the APC "GOD IF YOU HAD A FACE I'D FUCKING KISS YOU!", "ew gross" said the girl named Clementine hearing what Jhonson just said earning a chuckle from both Frost and Montes.

Sandman spun his arm indicating to every soldier that they were moving out "alright everyone were moving out, were heading to Savannah. Montes, Nickeil get into the back of Kenny's truck your providing overwatch, Hanna, Recker join them at the back! "copy that sir!" the four of them said in unison Sandman jogged to the APC "everyone else, on the APC and remember only engage these things if they present a threat to us or get to close!, remember! _AIM FOR THE FUCKING HEAD!_ (he emphasized his point by putting his two middle fingers directly in the middle of his head) that's how we kill these _things,_ LETS MOVE OUT!. While Sandman was issuing his orders Kenny had refueled his truck he climbed back into his truck and looked at his wife, son, Lee and Clementine "looks like we got protection" he said looking behind him as Montes, Nickeil, Hanna and Recker climbed into the back of his truck "seems like it" Lee replied looking at the soldiers.

Everyone watched in tense silence as all of this unfolded on the screen in front of them in the control room of the bunker, Henderson stepped infront of everyone watching the screen intently "God speed **ZOMBIE MARINES"** he said aloud ignoring the weird looks he received from some operators as Kenny's truck started up and the APC began to follow behind.

AND THUS DELTA 21'S WAR ON THE DEAD BEGAN!


End file.
